Charmcaster (Reboot)
Heather, better known as Charmcaster, is Gwen's rival and an apprentice magician. She first appeared in The Charm Offensive. Appearance As Heather, Charmcaster used to have brown, shoulder-length hair. She wore circular-framed glasses, a silver necklace, a brown trench coat, a brown satchel, a cyan dress, white socks, and brown shoes. Now, Charmcaster has white, shoulder-length hair with a black spiked headband. She wears a black choker around her neck, her bag is now white, still wears the necklace, a black top with a purple sweater over it, a magenta skirt, grey leggings, and black boots. Charmcaster Reboot.png|Heather Personality According to herself, she used to be weak and lacking in self-confidence. The brief flashback to her former self shows her looking very shy, nerdy and awkward. When she gained magic abilities from a spell book that changed her appearance, her personality changed along with it, becoming more confident, aggressive and rebellious. However, her self-esteem issues still exist deep down, which allowed Michael Morningstar to be able to take advantage of her, contrasting to Gwen Tennyson who was able to resist him. When Gwen rescues Charmcaster from Michael's abuse, Charmcaster is both grateful and furious, as she feels it means she is still weak and Gwen is stronger than her. She then declares herself Gwen's enemy, who, if they meet again, will fight her and prove that she is the stronger one. She hates being reminded of the "weak girl" she used to be, as seen later when she flies into a rage after Kevin calls her a weird nerd. As Gwen reminds her so much of her past self, she naturally cannot stand her and will cause trouble even when having not initially planned on doing so just to hurt Gwen. She is envious of what she deems Gwen's "perfect life", and executes a scheme to steal that life for herself, although she ultimately gives up on it when it becomes clear that Gwen's life isn't as perfect as she believed it to be. The abuse from Morningstar that Charmcaster internalized has caused her to develop more of his personality traits. This is shown when she tells Kevin to "stop resisting her" much like Morningstar did to Gwen, and also yells at him to "stop whining and give her his power", a line from Morningstar that Charmcaster was once on the receiving end of. During this event, she and Kevin also appear to develop a mild rivalry over who the better, badder enemy of the Tennyson cousins is, although after a while they start displaying a begrudging respect for each other and a willingness to work together. While vindictive toward both Gwen and Ben, Charmcaster initially held some moral standards and didn't seem to desire causing collateral damage toward people uninvolved with their feud, as shown when she went out of her way to inform Ben to not use his Stinkfly goop against fire or else it would blow up a building with many innocent people in it. However, the angrier she became toward Gwen, she eventually discarded these standards and was willing to harm innocents if it would draw Gwen out of hiding. Charmcaster also has a sadistic side as shown when she tried to brutally murder Gwen with a magic drill after seeing that Gwen now has powers of her own, all while smiling gleefully.Roundabout: Part 2 She also appears to have some affinity for the Forever Knight, hoping to please him in her efforts to bring his plan to fruition and deriding Kevin as unworthy of being his right-hand helper.Roundabout: Part 1 History Charmcaster used to be a regular teenage girl named Heather, who was a huge fan of Michael Morningstar. One day, she found a spell book that awoke the magical potential within her and changed her appearance. After the events of Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Charmcaster began sharing her energy with Michael to give him back his strength, and agreed to help him take down the Tennysons as his girlfriend. Charmcaster was introduced in The Charm Offensive. While Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson were at Biggie Box, Charmcaster summoned an ice cream monster which caused mayhem in the store. Ben transformed into Heatblast to fight the monster, while Charmcaster told Gwen her backstory. During the battle, Michael constantly treated Charmcaster abusively, vacillating between showing her affection in order to keep her under his control to angrily shouting at her and physically taking energy from her without her consent. When Gwen proved that Michael was only using Charmcaster and didn't actually care about her at all, an enraged Charmcaster trapped him in her spell book. She then told Gwen and Ben that she would leave them alone for now out of gratitude for their help, but because she now knows she doesn't need anyone, if they cross paths again she will fight and defeat Gwen in order to prove that she is the stronger girl between the two of them. In Charm School's Out, Charmcaster switches forms with Gwen and disguises as her. While Ben was fighting "Charmcaster", "Gwen" goes with Grandpa Max and attempts to make a spell that will give her Gwen's life for good. However, Max interrupts this plan by getting her to try to fix the Rustbucket's radio, which she fails miserably at, disillusioning her with having Gwen's life. When Gwen turns back to normal, Charmcaster then escapes with the Forever Knight, and accepts his offer to join his cause. In Which Watch, Charmcaster takes control of Kevin in order to destroy Ben and the space camp that Gwen loves so much, but is defeated when Humungousaur uses Monster Kevin's fire breath to damage her spell book. In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Charmcaster finds a new magic rune in her bag that was gifted to her by her uncle. Although she initially wasn't intending on causing any trouble that day, she ends up combining the rune with Kevin's notebook (filled with many poems containing his true feelings and thoughts) to wreak havoc on everyone upon spotting Gwen. The result being that she is able to cast powerful spells depending on what exactly she states. When Humungousaur and Quad Smack team up to attack her, she cast a spell on the two of them that makes them mistake each other for herself, making them attack each other instead. Later, Charmcaster puts a spell on Gwen which prevents her from talking (and thus also preventing her from telling her plan to Ben and Kevin), but is unsuccessful in doing anything more to her when Gwen manages to escape and hide from her. After another failed attempt by Shock Rock and Dark Matter to defeat her, she is finally defeated upon Kevin convincing her to read his newest poem, one which inadvertently makes herself momentarily mute, cancelling out all of her spells. However, shortly afterwards she manages to escape when her newfound powers create a portal for her. In Roundabout: Part 1, Charmcaster is part of the Forever Knight's team. She works hard to bring the Forever Knight's goal to fruition, hoping to please him and be deemed his right-hand assistant. In the end, he chooses Ben to accompany him through the time portal, leaving Charmcaster and the rest of the Knight's followers to deal with Gwen, Max, and Phil. In Roundabout: Part 2, Charmcaster and Kevin team up to battle Gwen, and is shocked and furious when she sees that Gwen now has powers that can match up to her own. When Thornblade refuses to kill Gwen, she attempts to do it herself when destroys her rune and ties her up with vines. Thornblade covers up his crush on Gwen by saying that if anyone ever kills her, it will be him. Later, Charmcaster is shown being taken into custody by the Tennysons, alongside Billy Billions. Powers and Abilities Charmcaster possessed an old spell book, which she bought at some point after Hex's first defeat.Freaky Gwen Ben She used the book to cast her spells such as summoning an ice cream monster, teleportation, and flight by merely writing in it. Ever since the book was destroyed, Charmcaster began using a magical rune given to her by her uncle, but it was later destroyed by Kevin. Weaknesses Charmcaster lacks self-esteem and can be taken advantage of by people who play to her emotions. She professed that she felt the transformation she'd undergone thanks to the spell book changed her from her old "weak" self, but her compliance under Michael despite his abuse toward her showed that such weaknesses still remain within her, much to her chagrin.The Charm Offensive Charmcaster is extremely jealous of people she perceives to have it better than her, particularly Gwen because she has both a stronger constitution against Morningstar and a family who loves her. Much of this jealousy factors in to her distaste for her former self, since Gwen reminds her of how she used to be. Charmcaster has no experience fixing a radio.Charm School's Out Appearances Season 2 *''The Charm Offensive'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Charm School's Out'' *''Which Watch'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''Roundabout: Part 1'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Trivia *Charmcaster has a completely different origin in the reboot than her classic continuity counterpart. At first, it seemed as though she also had no familiar relationship with Hex, but What Rhymes With Omnitrix? hints that he is her uncle in the reboot continuity. *Charmcaster's real name, Heather, happens to be one of the names Darkstar mentioned while trying to remember Charmcaster's name in the Ultimate Alien episode Couples Retreat. *It was never explained whether or not she was following the Forever Knight's orders during Which Watch. However, it is very likely that she was operating under her own agenda at the time, as the Forever Knight only promised to help train her to be a stronger villain and had no use for her otherwise until it was time for his grand plan to be executed. References Category:Female Villains Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Reboot Villains Category:Reboot Continuity Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Human Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains